Fanged
by Katfreak
Summary: Prowl's not a normal bot. He's an Energon consumer and an assassin. He was doing fine....but then life threw a curve ball at him. Whats this? An energon consumer living in a normal bots fortress? How did that happen? Read and see!


**Fanged**

**Katfreak: More TFA! This is a one shot based off a Deviation i did called "TFA Ancients". Check out my gallery on Dev for more info! I don't own TFA! Thanx guys!**

* * *

Ratchet sighed as he waved his last patient of the day out the door dismissively, turning back to his work bench to clean off his equipment.

It had been a long day and he was exhausted.

The door swished closed, signalling he was alone.

"Thank Primus," he cursed, grabbing a cloth off the side and tool off the side before sitting himself to clean it.

It was many moments later when the door swished open again.

Turning to see who the slag it was and to tell them to come back tomorrow, he frowned when nothing stood there. The door shut a moment later with a decisive click.

Shaking his head, he turned back to the tool he was cleaning.

It was several nanoclicks later, after feeling like someone was watching him intently, did he glare up at the rafters of the darkened medbay before growling, "Kid, come down form there! It's getting really annoying now!"

A small sound indicated he was right and as soon as he went to put down the tool and cloth he heard a swish and soft thump.

Turning around he found Prowl seated cross legged on a berth, staring at him, his face set into a frown.

Ratchet raised an optic ridge at him, "What's your damage kid?"

Prowl stared at him for a moment before sighing, "It's nothing..."

"Oh please," grunted Ratchet, airily waving his just picked up tool, "You have something on your processor, I can tell! What gives?"

Prowl glared in annoyance at his unofficial "guardian", knowing he was right. "I guess...I'm bothered by my circumstances...."

Ratchet watched as the energon consumer shifted weakly on the berth, trying not to make eye contact.

"You don't like it here?" asked the medic curiously, "I know it's not ideal but-"

"No I do! It's just...."

"Just what?" asked Ratchet.

Prowl shifted again, before sighing and folding back into his familiar cross legged position. "This is a rather...precarious....arrangement."

Ratchet grunted in agreement, "I suppose...your technically meant to be a prisoner here due to your attempt on Optimus' life and the fact you nearly slagged Jazz....but you can still leave 'cause you saved his life...but if you do..."

"...My own clan will have me murdered for my failure," finished Prowl with a slightly bitter laugh.

"You know, this clan of yours doesn't tolerate failure well does it?"

Prowled laughed again, "I suppose not, but it's done to protect our secrets; I'm sure you can understand...."

"Not a clue," shrugged Ratchet, "But I'm just gonna roll with it." Ratchet stretched, creaking as he did so, before crossing over to the berth where Prowl sat.

He placed a friendly arm on his shoulder," And if I were you, I'd just roll with it too. Not much you can do about it now is there?"

Prowl snorted, "I...suppose not..."

Ratchet lightly clapped his hand on the shorter bots jump jet, "Just enjoy it while you can ok?"

Prowl smiled, nodding lightly. Ratchet shrugged and headed towards the door, asking over his shoulder, "I'm off to dinner, you wanna come with me...?"

Prowl shook his head. "No thank you. I'm fine."

"Suit yourself. I'm off, see ya later kid..." The door swished open as ratchet left, and then swished closed again leaving Prowl completely alone it the darkened medbay.

He groaned in frustration before flopping onto his front in a rather undignified manner.

Well....this sucked.

Prowl growled. It wasn't as easy for Prowl to dismiss his pessimism like Ratchet said he should. He felt desperately out of place amongst these bots who, under normal circumstances, would be considered prey for Prowl and his kind.

He refrained from entering large group functions, like the lunch hall, unless he had supervision from the others when he was hungry.

He frowned when he thought of the others. Optimus prime....Bumblebee...Ratchet...and...Jazz....

Optimus Prime was his main target when he first arrived here, having been sent by his clan to murder the newly ordained All Spark Summoner.

Someone had obviously seen the hidden potential within the young bot and was obvious worried enough to have an assassin sent after him. Quite rightly too, as the bot was able to summon the Guardian of the Allspark....albeit Prowl hadn't actually seen him do that....

The young Prime was sincere and friendly, even after Prowl had nearly killed him. And, much to Prowl's surprise, seemed quite sympathetic to the situation Prowl now found himself in.

However, Bumblebee, Optimus' younger guardian in training, wasn't as keen on Prowl.

He irritated Prowl immensely, particularly with his hyperactivity and that overly obnoxious personality. There were several time where he wished he could bite the little fragger just to shut him up.

However, he extended heavy restraint in that case. Biting any bot for no real reason was forbidden amongst his clan, unless they were feeding or on a mission. An Energon consumer's bite contained potent and unique toxins that were potentially fatal to the unfortunate bot that was unlucky enough to have been bitten.

Prowl quickly dismissed those thoughts. He then frowned as he considered the grumpy medic, who acted as his "guardian".

The medic had been the one to appeal to the commander's better nature and leniency after Prowl had been taken into custody. Ratchet said that the energon consumer had not had to have come back to save Jazz and allowed himself to be captured like he did, so he should be saved from serious punishments.

Ultra Magnus had, surprisingly, listened and made Ratchet his unofficial Guardian.

When Prowl had asked why, Ratchet merely shrugged and said he had enough on his plate in face of his failure without being additionally punished. He also claimed he didn't think Prowl was a bad youngling, especially with regards to Jazz.

Prowl frowned and sat up. Something else about the medic bothered him a lot; how did he know so much about the culture of the energon consumers?

He was very evasive on that topic...Prowl quietly resolved to investigate that soon.

Prowl shifted on the berth slightly, rubbing the back of his neck, as he thoughtfully considered the final bot....Jazz....

Jazz was the senior guardian assigned to Optimus Prime and was Bumblebee's mentor/trainer. The white bot had teamed up with the younger one to try and stop Prowl from coming after Optimus.

Prowl had managed to evade them and went to target Prime; however, Jazz had shoved Prime out the way and taken the poisonous bite fully.

He had collapsed afterwards, nearly dying from the infectious poison. Prowl had been horrified by what he had done, and fled into a secluded side of the base; the implications of his actions fuelling his horror.

After ratchet appealed to him to help save the guardian, Prowl had collected himself and went to the medbay to help. Ratchet, Optimus and Bumblebee where there as well, albeit the younger two being in deep recharge.

Jazz was semi-conscious and had fought Prowl's attempt to help. He calmed himself when he realised what and why he was doing.

Prowl himself had extracted the poison from Jazz, reabsorbing it back into him by biting again.

Afterward, Prowl had retreated to the dark corner of the medbay while Jazz had woken all else in the room. He had later been taken into custody.

Jazz had been mad at first and extremely suspicious and wary but had apparently forgiven him, a few days later after he had been released.

Prowl frowned in confusion. Why? Why had he forgiven him...?

Prowl hadn't asked Jazz himself, most likely because he worried about the answer. He had a sneaking suspicion Ratchet had told him about what would happen to Prowl if he left.

He winced; he hated being pitied.

Prowl jumped as the doors of the medbay swished open and a familiar smiling white bot entered.

"Prowler," greeted Jazz warmly, crossing over to the black bot, "I thought I'd find you in here..."

"You were....looking for me?" asked Prowl quietly, not looking at him.

"Yup," nodded jazz, "I wanted to know if you wanted to come get dinner with me?"

Prowl hesitated, something Jazz didn't miss.

"Come on Prowler, please?" the white bot implored.

Prowl looked up at him, staring for a moment, searching the other's visor for pity. Thousands of questions buzzed through his mind at once.

He sighed, for once choosing to ignore them all, as he rose off the berth and nodded, "Alright, I'll come..."

"Really? Sweet!" chirped Jazz happily, a smile tugging at his mouth, looping an arm around the black bot, "Let's go!"

Prowl nodded stiffly, body on auto-pilot as he was guided out the medbay by Jazz.

He hadn't found pity in the other's face, but seemed to find kindness and comradery. And it served to confuse him more.

He wasn't sure about much anymore; that was the only thing he conclusively knew.

He also knew Ratchet was right; rolling with it was the only way he could survive.

_I-i might survive this..._he thought quietly.

He turned a quick look up at Jazz, who smiled at him. A tiny smile tugged at Prowl's faceplate.

_...Especially if I have friends like these....._

* * *

**Katfreak: Done! Weird but whatever LOL! What do you guys think? Please review! Questions are ok too! Thanx guys and I'll see you soon! **


End file.
